Promise Me
by Jasdin Rue
Summary: See through the eyes of Riena, a prisoner of way as she tries to figure out a way to keep her promise to her father as she falls for the enemy.
1. My Beginning

**Chapter 1-** My Beginning

The village where I grew up was small and was not known to many in the world. The people here were great at hunting and fishing. Being the eldest of my family I guess I've got a lot to live up to. My father was the greatest hunter there was. He hunted seals and giant fish. So we have been living a decent life. My family has been the line that is known for water benders. My grandfather and my uncle were benders. I can only hope that I too will become one like them. Only reason is that in my village, the only thing that a girl is good for is sewing and marrying for wealth. If I were to become a water bender, it would make no difference. I would still be the same old village girl whose father is a hunter. The only reason people eyed me was that they would get married into this family. Too bad I was going to decline them in the end.

My aunt would come up to me after seeing that I had declined many boys offers of marriage at the well saying to pick one for a husband and finally settle down. But, then again, maybe it was just the restlessness in me that says no to settling down. I didn't want to marry. Not yet. I want to find someone who loves me for me. Not just some boy who lives in the next tent that thinks he's better than all the rest. Not to live my life as the mother of six like most women in this village. I was an oddball.

One day my little siblings, Jin Won (second eldest) and Liu (youngest of the family) ran into the kitchen while I was cooking dinner.

"Reina, Reina!" They would call to me unison as they always would. "There's an earth bender in the village!"

"That's nice." I only half listened to their important news that they would always report to me every single day. 'Big deal, an earth bender! It was not like anything exciting ever happened. It would just still be a boring old day after they left just like the days before they came.'

But I didn't know that I would have to lose my father to this visit.


	2. Leaving Me

Chapter 2- Leaving me

Father came home that night without any fish. He said that he had gone to a meeting with the earth bender. The elders had called all the strongest warriors of our village to the center tent and there they discussed many that I did not know until now. They had said something about the Fire Nation waging war with the rest of the world. Their empire was getting stronger and bigger while they talked and now the Earth Kingdom defenses needed all the help they could get. Scouts like this earth bender searched far and wide to find men suitable for troops so that they could defend the rest of the world from the fire nation. And that they would be leaving tomorrow morning.

"NO! Papa, don't go. You don't have to do this!" I cried at the table. I didn't want to lose my father, the person our family depended on so much. Some war was not going to get between this family. Not when I had just turned sixteen: the day I became a woman.

No matter what I said was going to change my father's mind; he was going to war. He said to me that night that he would rather know that me and the rest of us would be fine, than knowing that we would suffer if the Fire Nation got their way.

The next morning I watched in silence as I saw my father kiss my mother good-bye. Jin Won and little Liu hugged father for a long time until he got to me.

"Papa, you can still stay." I tried one last time. He smiled at me and said, "Sometimes we don't always get what we want. Just promise me that once I leave you will marry someone. I picked out three boys that I think you should give a chance." I looked down knowing that this would happen. My father wouldn't leave without knowing that I would be well off.

"Hey, don't do that." He tilted my head up and said gently. "No daughter of mine is going to do that. Just try... for me.?" I nodded. My father had ways for me to do things his way. "That's my girl." He hugged me and he was about to turn away when I stopped him.

"Come back home okay?" He nodded and I moved away to watch with the other widows and children as they all boarded the earth bender's ship and sailed out of the harbor. What was I thinking? My father's home coming would be a dream. My only hope of that coming true is if the Avatar would come back and saved the world again. The chances of that were slim.

I held Liu's hand as we walked back home. My father is gone now and I'll have to try and keep his final wish even if I did not like it. By my house three boys my age chatted loudly, but as I got near, they quieted down. So, these were the three boys that my father chose for me. Not bad. There was Chiin, Ling Po, and Xiao. They were probably the best husbands that a father could ask for.

Chiin was a good fisherman for his age. His father was lead fisherman next to my father. My father probably looked at his way to provide rather than love. His physical feature was not at all too pleasant. He was wide and well, I guess that was his way of surviving those harsh storms on sea. I thought of this smiling which was probably a bad idea. The boys started making confused faces at me.

Ling Po was probably not the most romantic guy around. He, like his father before him, was power hungry and conceited. Why my father chose him was a question to me. He too was a water bender, and rather strong one. I guess living with him would be pretty unbearable.

Xiao. What to say about him. He's been my childhood friend since we met penguin sliding. He grew a huge ego and thinks he's such a hot shot. Now, all the girls think of him as the greatest warrior in the entire world! Woo hoo! And I'm being real here.

At my tenth birthday, he decides that I had this disease called "cooties" and ran away from me. The next following years, he teased me at least once every week. And if that wasn't enough, while he was going to "apologize" for all that he did, he takes me out to the middle of nowhere in the sea saying that we were "all alone". Deal was that everyone our age was watching. It was Xiao's form of entertainment that he would romanticize me and then push me off the boat. I had to explain for a while why I was soaking wet when I got home. It wasn't at all that great when I realized that my sworn enemy would come waltzing up to my home, expecting the something out of me. (Take "something" any way you like it – be it my virginity or my worshiping. This guy is not getting anything out of me.)

"Heyyy Renny!" Xiao greeting me. The word "bastard" ran through my head again and again.

"Hi, Xiao." I glared at him hoping that my gaze would burn holes through his head and he'd die.

"Aw, are you still mad at me at what happened, how long was that?" He starts pouting that sick puppy dog face again.

"It was six years and yes, I am still mad." He tried his whole "oh I'm sorry" act all these years and well it wasn't going to work today or ever. My patience was already wearing thin once I saw that he was already present there. Now he talking to me in public was bad enough. One wrong word and he was going to get his ass kicked. "What do you want?"

"Your apology." I turned to him thinking about the shit that he was giving me.

"What was that again?" I ask slowly.

"Your apology woman!" SMACK. Oooh. That was gonna leave a mark.


	3. Interfering

I think I forgot to do this: the disclaimer thingy: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, Nickelodeon and the soon to be rich person who made this do.

**A/N: Hi everyone! I hope that you all are enjoying this story. This is my first fanfiction and well even though my story might not be as good as all the others I hope this give you some fun. And thank you almostinsane, NocturnalEmissary, kyden6979, and Starfall88 for reviewing. Keep on reading! It gets interesting later on. Back to reading! AND REMEMBER: REVIEW AT THE END! Pretty pretty please? ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 3- Interfering 

Were you wondering about that sound? Yes that was me and must I say that it felt good! I'll go back to a couple of hours ago before I had to be sent to my room and scolded for my actions. What was wrong with hitting the guy? He deserved it.

So where were we? Oh yes.

SMACK. Xiao's face had reddened where my hand had slapped him. I shook my hand to take away the pain. That kid had a face made out of steel, or was it the cold air? Half a second later, almost everyone in the village gasped in unison. I realized that they had stopped to stare at us. – Probably trying to find out where that loud sound had come from (or as the most likely answer: to find something to gossip about the next day).

Ling Po inched away after seeing my attack and Chiin followed after a merchant who was selling sweets. Fatso.

"What was _that_ for?" Xiao exclaimed holding his injured cheek.

"Everything!" I stormed inside with Liu trailing behind me shaking her head. I heard Jin Won walk up to Xiao and say, "Women these days." Xiao replied with a sigh and my little brother followed my mother into our house. Outside, I was sure that Xiao was feeling pretty embarrassed.

"_What! -_ What are you looking at?" Xiao asked before he too left the scene. Everyone else murmured their reply and resumed their business.

* * *

Now let's get back to the present- shall we? I am sitting on the floor cringing as my mother yells at me. 

"What were you thinking! – Slapping a citizen in public!" raved my mother as she paced back and forth. "Do you know how many people were watching?"

"I'll take a wild guess and say that it was practically the whole town." I said coolly.

"Exactly. I don't know what you have against Xiao. I thought he was your best friend. Now you've probably scared off the rest of the guys who wanted to marry you. Now, no one would want to touch or at least be within a few yards of you." _At least my work is done. _

"The key word here is **was** my best friend. Now, he's my enemy and there's nothing that can change that."

"What about your father? What about your promise to him?" Oh boy, my mother was bringing in father into the subject."A person like you should be able to keep that promise if we are to expect you to become the leader of this town." Yes, my father had left me his position when he left. My mother had never dreamed of ruling an entire town that depended on every choice she made. Nope, her family gave her stress enough. Plus, she said that I reminded her of her husband, my father, a strong believer, self-motivated, and stubborn. Which was a surprise, I thought that Jin Won would have gotten stubborn as his most significant trait.

"Ma, something like this is not going to get between me and my duty here." I gave her one of my undeniable smiles and hoped that she would let me go.

"All right, Riena, but if you've got a problem, just come to me. Maybe not all of our strongest felt decisions are the wisest." She went to exit the house and was immediately met with a crowd of women from the questions that I heard. My mother quickly appeared back in the house.

Teasing I asked my mother, "A social already? I thought that wasn't going on until later this afternoon." Mother smiled before replying, "That slap is an example of those strong decisions that you should really think hard about." She turned into her room and I left to mine.

In the hallway I saw Jin Won and Liu running into my room. "How much of that did you hear?" I asked as I entered.

"Oh pretty much the whole thing." Jin Won said before adding in his _annoying _voice. "You got _busted!_"

"Ha ha, I'm laughing." Liu passed me her drawing that she made.

"Look, big red thing on bad person face!" I looked at the picture. Yup, there was Xiao with a big red spot of ink on his face.

"Yes", I replied, "Bad person was a very annoying person to me. If you see him, can you show him this?"

"All righty!" Liu jumped off my bed and started running for the door. Fly my pretty, fly! (Insert maniacal laughter here.) I decided that I would let Xiao suffer before my mother would catch me. Oh yes, things were going to be beautiful!

If that were true, why – oh why did another person have to ruin my fun! WHY I ASK YOU! WHY!

* * *

**I hope this was okay for all of you. Thanks for the first R now do the second in the phrase R&R.**


	4. Danger

**A/N: I'm not so good with action scenes so don't hurt me if I have caused any discomfort.**

Chapter 4- Danger

A few years passed and I was making my mark as a good leader. My father would have been proud. That's the quote that my mother has said to me over and over again. I began to get tired of it. I didn't want to hear about what my father thinks. It just made the void inside of me grow bigger.

In these few years a lot had changed. Jin Won and Liu had grown older so fast. Jin Won was just thirteen and he is already fit to go to war. If he had the chance, he would be gone with my father on that ship. Liu was becoming a master in healing. She had remedies for the sickness that ailed many in our town. I could picture her saving everyone's lives. As for me, I'm stuck conversing with the other generals of important matters such as our growing numbers of waterbenders and warriors. Should we send them to join the fight or wait until it all blows over? I hated this.

All this time, without my father, I kept on feeling like I was still waiting and was growing restless. There was something missing, I knew it. Was my life too boring for me? I was pondering this at dawn while I was still lying in bed. Even though I was wide awake, I couldn't find the strength to just get up.

I was going to spend another day lying in bed until I was hungry or bored when Liu came rushing in.

"Riena, three firebenders were spotted on the southern horizon!" Damn firebenders – disturbing my sleep. I quickly got up and started to put on my armor. "Liu, get all the waterbenders and warriors ready." There were bound to be more of them coming.

"Yes, yes." She disappeared quickly out of the room. Quietly after putting all of my armor on, I too went out of my room and went to the room adjacent to mine. It was the shrine of my father. The necklace that he made for my mother hung there surrounded with candles that flickered in the dimly lit room.

"I may not grant you wish today, but this battle is for you." I bowed and headed to the south watch tower.

* * *

"How far are they?" I asked the watch guard.

"Last reported sight of them was about 3 kilometers away and decreasing." Another guardsman appeared, "They are just 2 kilometers away now and there's another troop approaching the town just as fast."

"That's too quick." What kind of power did the firebenders have now? "Get everyone in their hiding places and have the warriors ready to fight." Father, I wish you were with me now.

* * *

I watched from the watchtower as the three firebenders approached the first gate. The troops were waiting quietly in front of the second gate which was a mile away. I turned to watch our enemy come riding up to the gate. And what were those _things_ that they were riding on? – That is if they are allowed to be called things.

Rhino's in the North Pole? What is going on with this world? Yes, you heard correct – rhinos – those animals with the horns that are big, long, pointy… _sharp_ horns.

"What do you want from us?" The three faced upward and I could see why people were so scared of them. Their helmets were shaped like skulls and were…

…shiny.

"What is your business here?"

"By the order of the Fire Nation, Prince Zuko is granted any land that he wishes to conquer," the guy stopped suddenly and replied with, "Well, to make it short: if you don't cooperate with us, well we'll just take you puny town by force."

"Huh? You think you can waltz up here and think you can come and take over!" Jin Won nudged me and I looked down. He shook his head. What was he doing here!

"Well ma'am yes." Nice job with my challenging voice.

"Yeah, okay so where is this prince of yours? We'll have to talk."

"Sorry, but that's not our orders." He signaled the other two beside him back and thrusted his hand forward. The other two ran toward the gate and rammed it. The watch post from where I stood shook. The line of archers to my right and left held on to the ice fort.

"Launch!" The archers pulled back on their strings and let out a black cloud of arrows. They hit the rhinos but not the warriors riding them. A giant flame singed all of the remaining arrows and had melted a good portion of our defense. Now, we fight.


	5. Last GoodByes

Chapter 5- Last good-byes

I slid down the ladder from the watchtower and watched the fight that circled the firebenders. A squad was already running out of warriors from the fight. Choosing two other waterbenders I stepped into the ring. There was not enough time left. If this battle took too long, the growing squad that came with the prince would eat us alive.

The firebenders made their first move. The first, conjured up a fire ball after fire ball with a just a twirl of his hands and threw them at us. The three of us dodged the flames that had almost taken hold of our lives. Kir and Amos, the other two waterbenders with me stirred the snow under the three and made a tornado that engulfed all three. It was enough to freeze them dead. Humph, it was good to me. I just hope that the other firebenders did not take out another squad of warriors.

The group around us cheered, but then quieted when they heard the rhino's hoofs rumbling in the distance. Zuko and his army was just a couple of meters away. I looked around me. We stood in our tribe's colors and false hope. There were about two thousand soldiers with me and a few squads of waterbenders. Compared to the prince's army, mine seemed like a small militia of a village.

The procession of the Fire Nation's army stopped as soon as they caught site of our badly damaged wall. I was feeling pretty ashamed at how far we had fallen. I watched in silence as the prince made his way to the front. He was joined with an older firebender beside him. Steam rose from the site the rhino's stepped. There was no way that we'd win this war today. Zuko's army was too big and fighting him would just mean a slaughtered town. What would happen to Jin Won and Liu? What about my father? Everything was going wrong. Zuko steadied his rhino again and drew out his sword. The old one beside him raised his hand. This was it. Should I fight?

I opened my mouth to stop them, but someone else had beaten me to it. "Stop!" It was Xiao playing hero. The old man lowered his hand and the army exchanged confused looks. "I'll challenge the prince!" Oh my…

This was not going to be good. Xiao didn't stand a chance. This was the prince of all firebenders, did he think that he could defeat him with just his sword and boomerang?

"What is point? You rather should die along with the rest of your comrades." The old man asked this and well it made me feel weak. What _was_ the point? - But, Xiao didn't back down.

"If I win this, will you leave this town alone?" His voice was faint. I signaled the archers to get ready. If they refused, we'll have to fight again. We'll be lucky if the arrows killed them first. The prince, to my surprise accepted. He stepped off his ride and confronted Xiao.

If I didn't cut in Xiao was going to get himself killed, I pushed my way to the front just as the fight had begun.

"Excuse me! – Yeah, it would be a great help if you moved!" I _finally_ made my way to the front. Xiao was doing alright considering the time it took me to get to the front. That idiot though was not going to win. He was still running away from getting hit and he couldn't even touch the guy. He suddenly slipped as a fireball just missed his head. I ran toward the fight.

"Xiao you _idiot_, you'll kill yourself." Before the prince could attack, I forced the snow to send him flying back. "You are so lucky that I got to him before he killed you." I turned to the old man and saw that he had grey sideburns. (Even more fun for me.) I forced the thought aside and pulled Xiao up.

"Interference! Little girl, you just cause the death of your people!" Zuko stood up. He had a ponytail! I clasped my mouth before I could laugh. I felt everyone staring at me. Clearing my throat, I straightened myself.

"Riena, what are you doing?" Xiao asked as he continued lying on the ground. I shrugged. That was pretty reassuring huh?

"Uh, as leader of this town, I'm willing to trade in my life in turn for this town." I said unsure of myself with raised hands. The prince and the old man with grey sideburns gaped at me. I'm pretty sure everyone else behind me was staring at me.

"YOU? – The leader of this town?" The prince asked out loud. Clearly, he was sexist along with the men in this world. I nodded. He shook his head in denial and was going to give an order when the old man whispered in his ear.

"Are you sure uncle?" I heard the prince whisper loudly. He was angry at his uncle's suggestion. As the two fought it out I put in my mind an image of the almost bald prince with sideburns. I smiled as I waited some more.

"Wipe that smile off your face." I followed and listened some more. "My uncle seems to have found some use for you, you're coming with us." I sighed heavily. Leaving meant a couple of broken hearts.

"No, she's not going." Xiao, that buffoon, was still resisting. Didn't he see what was going to happen with my plan? I turned around and whispered to him, "I'm going. If I don't it just means the murder of you and all of the innocent inhabitants in this town. Just … let me go." Reluctantly, he bowed his head understanding. "And yeah, I forgive you."

"That's enough. Come with us." Two guards on rhinos pulled me toward the army. I turned back briefly to see Xiao now standing, watching me go. Smiling, I waved a little when I was harshly pushed to walk faster.

My eyes burned with coming tears (it was either that or the rhinos). No, not now, I'm not going to be weak. I'll find my way back home …

… someday.

* * *

**So, how did ya like that?**


	6. First Fights

Chapter 6- First Fights

"Hurry up back there! The ship's not getting any closer with you slacking off." I looked up. It was the guard to my right. I had been walking for a while now and my town had disappeared from sight. The ship he had been talking about was no where to be seen. It must have been the flurry of snow that blinded my vision.

"Fine, fine." I murmured as I picked up my feet and started walking briskly in the blowing snow. If I wanted anything else right now, it would be just to get out of this snow. Why couldn't_ I_ go and ride on a rhino?

Then suddenly, guards stopped me and we waited. What was it? Was there a polar bear? Seal? Penguins? But no, it was the ship. It opened up at the bow with an exhaust of steam. The prince went in first followed by the uncle with the sideburns. Then I was pushed toward the front by the two guards. Talk about being gentlemen.

The ship was very dark inside apart from the blinding snow that usually shown throughout the day in the tundra. The only source of light was the lanterns that hung from the walls. It seemed that the flames here were not normal. It looked as if it would grow restless when a firebender would go by it and so I went on thinking that I would have to end up in some kind of dungeon as my new room. It would be the complete opposite of my water bending life.

So, here I am still being pushed along this dark hallway when we stop in front of this door. It was marked with the Fire Nation's symbol. The uncle of the prince told us that this would be my chambers and so I was pushed – no more like heaved in. And so my adventures had ended in that room.

I looked around and saw that it was a normal bedroom. The tapestries though were of the Fire Nation's history and had symbols that I didn't understand. The bed was a mattress with dark shades of red sheets on the floor. I took off my parka and loosened my hair from the braids. It was a tiring day and my legs were starting to ache so I soon took off the sheets and went to sleep.

* * *

Suddenly I woke up with a guy's yell. I jolted up in bed and looked around to find whoever woke me up. I rubbed my eyes and saw that it was the prince Zuko was sprawled out on the floor with only his pants on gaping at me.

"Aahhh! My eyes!" I quickly took my hands and covered my sight. It was not that he was bare-chested. Just that it was the prince that made me cringed and the fact that he was in bed with me.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked in his commanding voice.

"What am _I_ doing here? – Wh – What are _you_ doing here?"

"This is my bedroom. Who put you here? Whoever thought that this would be a joke I will –"He stood up as he said this, but stopped in midsentece.

"Yeah?" The prince muttered something along the lines of "uncle or "clunk". He then pulled me up and made me follow him to the other side of the boat.

It must have been a strange sight to see. A prince pulled along a girl in water tribesman's clothing. I didn't have much on. A blue cloth was wrapped around my chest and I had baggy pants that stopped below my knees: the regular clothing of girls in my tribe when the weather got warm. As neared to the deck I could see the night sky. I wondered if Xiao had told my family what had happened. We passed by five guards and I waved hi to each. Nothing to do was my reason.

"Shut up stupid wench." I heard the prince say.

"What? _What!_ What did you call me!" I pulled away from him as soon as the last words escaped from his lips. He went forward to grasp me again when I slapped him loud. His face jerked to my right with a red mark. Well, I've been practicing.

"You'll pay for that you little –"His hands formed into fists that soon were engulfed in flames. I took my stance for my ready. If there was a fight, I needed water – fast.

"That's enough Zuko." We turned from our little glare fight to see his uncle standing in the hallway in his robe.

"Uncle, I demand an explanation from you. What was she doing in my room?" The uncle took a glance at me and then to his nephew.

"Zuko, I finally found you a waterbender that will be your new personal trainer. If you are to get better in your skills, you'll need to be able to fight against all the four elements."

"What I do not understand is why I should have her stay in my room?" Clearly they weren't thinking that I was still standing there. So I occupied myself with the starry night. Luna, our moon goddess was shining down on us tonight. I was familiar with the great story of the great hunters that went after Ulna, Luna's bear that lived with in her woods. I stood there gazing when a blanket was set on my shoulders. It was the prince's uncle.

"Um, thank you." I said. "I'm so sorry to have disturbed you." I bowed. If I was ever going to get anywhere it was best if I started treating people with respect. He smiled and apologized for Zuko.

"No, no it's all right. I was just getting up for some tea."

"Hmm." I smiled. I too liked tea. It reminded me of the many times my mother to be more of a lady. I didn't care of how to drink the tea. I just loved the drink.

"Zuko is as hot headed as his father, the king of our nation. I am sorry if he has caused you any discomfort." I nodded. _Yeah, I guess it was in his nature to be so ruthless. He was the prince._ "He just has been pushed to hard."

"Well, his actions do show that." I stopped to look at the stars.

"It's getting late", he said, "You should be getting sleep. The prince will need to train some more." We walked toward the bedroom where I was in until the prince had pulled me out.

The uncle knocked on the door and the prince answered. I backed away.

"That's all right he can keep his room –"I began. No way was I going to have to stay in his room.

"Nonsense, we have to find you a room that's vacant and can fit a young woman you age. That will take all day tomorrow. Just stay here for one night." He pushed me in. I diverted my eyes from meeting Zuko's and stood at one end of the room. The guy was _kidding_. There was no way that he would trust someone like the prince and me to last the night. But the uncle took hold of the door and closed it shut. I sighed heavily and waited for the prince to say something. Instead he just handed me a pillow and said that we were going to have to share the bed.

"I'll go and sleep upside down if that's what you want." He told me.

"Yeah, I'm alright with that." I said before silently going to bed. The prince went over to the lantern and blew the out the light. I closed my eyes as the prince settled on his side of the bed.

**But wait, the fun's not over yet.**

* * *

**Well yeah.. i guess that's it. Chapter 7 should be coming up soon this weekend. Sorry if i haven't been able to update sooner just that my teachers have started giving out projects and i have been busy. So i hope that this has provided with you some entertainment! Review Pretty PLEASE! hehe**


	7. Morning Surprise

Chapter 7- Morning Surprise

The morning was cold and so I reached for the blanket. The oh-so-mighty prince took it. What the heck? I reached over and snatched it out of his grasp so quick that it didn't make a change in his snoring pattern. Yes, the **snoring** went on for a while and as hard as I tried I couldn't find any way to get back to sleep. I went to the door and opened it and began to wander aimlessly around the ship. Some guards they must have and so I went out onto the deck where his uncle was sitting.

"Good morning." He greeted me.

"Um… good morning to you too." I walked slowly toward him. How'd he know that I was there? But, never mind, I could probably jump off the ship. He was just one firebender. What could he do? But looking out into the sea, there were a pod whales that swam up next to the ship No way could I survive that.

"Is Zuko up yet?"

"Zuko? – Oh _Zuko_ – no, he's still sleeping."

"Good morning uncle." It was Zuko. Surprise, surprise. I rolled my eyes. The kid took my blanket and _snored._

"Oh so you are awake. Come join me for tea." So the both of us sat down across from him and servants came to bring cups and tea. Oh no, now two firebenders, with the experience to kill me, could things get any worse?

"You, miss -?"

"Riena," I said quickly.

"Riena, nice name, you know the art of water bending. Do you not?"

"Yes, I do." This time I think said it to slow because the old man anticipated ever word.

"What level do you think that you may be?"

"Level? I don't think that we use levels." _Uh oh, something's up. _"Umm, I guess I'm good enough."

"How good?" _What did he want with me?_

"About as good as fire boy here." I nodded toward Zuko. _Hey, I was good enough. _After a while the old man stood up.

"Good, now show me."

"Wha -?" He then threw a great breath of fire toward me that I was lucky to escape from except for the unfortunate singed ends of my back hair. Clearly, things could have gotten worse.

"Uh…" I was scared," What are you doing? If I hadn't jumped out of the way, I would have been killed." Oh wait, these were firebenders. Why hadn't I thought sooner that they would have a plan to kill me?

"You said that you were as good as Zuko, and the prince is better than any firebender in the nation except of course his father and the few masters that rule the land. And – "he chuckled, "Of course me. So I assumed that you were a princess to all waterbenders." Inside, I felt so embarrassed. I smiled weakly and shrugged. Maybe I could pull it off. He shot more fire at me until I was I was tired of jumping out of the way. Let's just hope that my water bending wouldn't fail me now.

More fire came at me…. Again. And this time I stood in my place, concentrated on the water around the boat and raised a huge tidal wave upward and to surround me, creating a shield against the great tunnel of flame that was heading right toward me. I dropped the water on the deck.

"Is that good enough for you?" I hoped.

"No." Wasn't this guy supposed to be nice? "You're still holding back. So now, you'll fight just to stay alive." He signaled five fire benders to come forth. Oh no. "Ready?" I shook my head. "GO!"

I squealed as two of the fire benders sped forward toward me with their fists ready to fire. I jumped over them (as one would when playing "leap frog") and tried to do another water bending trick. I raised the water spilled in puddles and created a ring of water around me that spun faster and faster with each passing second. It expanded and pushed the five outward, away from me; allowing me some breathing space. But, my plan did not work completely. Only three of them fell and I still had two to deal with. The two swiftly jumped from the pushing funnel and stood on the slippery deck. The men yelled as they fell and soon died out as soon as I saw a puff of mist (probably from a whale) appearing very close to the ship.

A unison of gasps from the other guards surprised me and I looked back. Almost half of the ship had come to see the battle. Don't let them come after me. I already had a hard time as it was. What was this? Did everyone gasp in unison in this time period?

The remaining battle was hard work. As one swung his fists and legs at me, the other kept trying to burn me at every chance he could. It was unfair yes, but luckily, I've been taught well. So I tried one more technique that I learned from a traveling monk that had passed by the town last winter.

I dodged out of the fight I had with one of the fire benders and summoned the remaining puddles of water to form into spheres that floated in the air. The second stopped shooting fire at me when I suddenly had them being pelted by the spheres. They fell soaking wet with the frigid cold water had been frozen in place. Oh yeah. I had skill.

After that, I fell back in my spot. My heart was racing and was gasping for breath. I also had a headache that always came whenever I concentrated much on water bending. There had not been so much of challenges confront me until now. They had better not do that again, but who was I to say what their next decision would be? As I sat on the deck I could hear someone clapping.

It was the prince's uncle. I smiled weakly again. You never could tell what he would do next.

"That's the kind of energy I wanted to see." He praised me. "Let's get some help in here." More guards appeared as soon as he said the words. "Get those men out of there and see if you can retrieve the others that fell over board.

Umm… Thank you? I think I would take that as a compliment. Yes, it was only a short time after my womanhood ceremony did I show signs of being a water bender. And look at me now. In such a short time, I was good enough to fight a real fire bender. Wouldn't Jin Won like to hear this? That was unless I could I find a way home.

I looked over to Zuko. He was still sipping his tea. Typical him: no boy wants to admit that a girl could be strong. Laughing to myself quietly, next thing they'd be asking me to start fighting him.

Well, it would seem that I said it too soon because that's exactly what they wanted me to do.

"Tomorrow, your training will begin." As soon as the old man said those words, I felt like I could die. Wasn't this enough training? He returned to his seat and began to converse with Zuko.

Holding up a weak and shaking hand I went to address him, "Um…sir?"

"It's General Iroh." Zuko interrupted. I made a face at him and continued.

"General Iroh." I addressed.

"Yes?"

"What was the significance of that? If I wanted a death wish I think I would have told you."

"Yes, but if you I had told you something other than an issue that involved your life, you wouldn't have agreed to fighting." He had a point there.

"Not that, she could have done a better job." Guess where that sexist remark came from. Let's all say it in unison! One, two… Zuko! No surprise there. Rolling my eyes, I stood up.

"What next?"

* * *

**So yeah,I guess that was okay. As I have said I'm not so good at action scenes. Don't hate me!**


	8. Kitchen Duty

Chapter 8- Kitchen Duty

_Splash!_ I dropped an armful of dishes into soapy water. I sighed loudly, this is what my next chore was, kitchen duty.

"New girl, the dirty dishes go in _this_ sink!" Damn. Nita's gonna get pissed. Nita, the kitchen's warden, marched over. She seemed like the hawk that waited from her corner of the room watching for ever little mishap. It'd be better if she had a life. "NO!" she shook her head. "If you're going to work, you better do things correctly."

Another thing that was surprising about Nita was that she was a girl of small proportions. She was short and stout, yet when her mouth opened, it was as if you couldn't help but feel intimidated.

"I've got a name you know", I started, "And it's not new girl."

"I don't freaking care that you are. You could be queen of your nation," _how ironic_, "and you still are going to do things my way. This is my kitchen and while you're in here, my word is law."

"Psh."

"Don't "psh" me. Just for that, you better get those dishes done. Another set of dishes are getting ready and they've got your name on it."

"Whatever", I muttered as I turned around. I drained the sink of its dirty liquid and then gathered the dishes to locate them in another sink. I took a nearby sponge and started scrubbing. A girl, about my age, worked along side me. We worked in silence for a while and noticed that she kept on glancing at my clothing.

"What did _you_ get in for?" She asked finally breaking the silence.

"Saving a town from total destruction." She looked at me disbelief. "No, for real, you're looking at the town's leader."

"I guess I'm willing to take anything nowadays." She sighed. (A lot of sighing these days.)

"So, what were you here for?" I said trying to keep up the conversation.

"Concubine."

I gasped loudly. "For who?"

"No one, I just said that to make it interesting." I was grinned at her. Not that it spared me the thoughts of how nasty it would have been to go to bed with one of _them_, but it showed a sign that this was going to be an interesting acquaintanceship.

"But, for the real reason. I am his trainer: an earth bender from the most beautiful places you'd ever known. Like you, I was saving someone, my little brother from Zuko."

"_Exactly!_ Why does every guy think that if they fight a fire bender, they'll get laid?" She laughed at my remark. Her voice was the kind that was deep and sensual. I guess Iroh fell for her too.

"By the way, the name's Myra."

"Riena."

"Back to work there you two!" Nita shouted from the corner of the room before returning to yell at a little kid mopping the floor.

"Sometimes, I just want to hurt that lady." My new found friend said.

"Just look at this." I spotted the bucket of slop that the kid was using to mop the floor. I raised my hand, now dripping with soap, and flicked my forefinger at Nita as she was walking away. I was not finished with her yet. The water stirred and suddenly flew from the bucket to her face. Nita stopped mid-stride as she was dripping wet.

"Hmm, a water bender from a water bending town. Not bad." Myra said as the whole room laughed at Nita. As soon I was done laughing I suddenly heard a low growl and turned to see Nita looking straight at me. I was in trouble. I froze in place as she started toward me, but to my relief a guard came in. He called for Nita. Just before leaving the room I she stopped and glanced my way giving me an I'm-gonna-get-you-one-day glare.

"BACK TO WORK!" She commanded before disappearing. The room stopped its loud laughter and returned to its soft volume of dishes clinking and people taking orders.

Then I turned down to my side to see the little girl that was mopping tugging on my pants.

"Thank you." She said in her sweet voice. I almost died at her innocence. What kind of ship were fire benders holding? She ran to resume her job.

"That was the funniest thing that I've seen here. You did good – I just wished that it was me." Myra said as we continued soaping the dishes.

"Well you know how we do." I replied in my satisfied voice. Another stack of dishes were set beside me. "How much do these people eat?"

"This is nothing. Just wait for dinner, then you'll see the stacks reach the ceiling – being hypothetical of course. But working here, it's hell."

I said nothing after this, but watched as the little girl finish mopping when Nita stepped in. She seemed to be in shock as she walked from the door to the other across the room without realizing that anyone was there. She walked through like a ghost. The little girl continued mopping to cover up the spot where Nita had stepped.

"Is Nita always like this?" I nudged Myra and nodded toward Nita's silent figure.

"She's always mad. Just when I got here, I took her place as trainer. I don't know what happened to her before me. I think someone said something about her losing her powers all of a sudden and became useless. And so they couldn't have left her out at see, so they just let her work here."

"That's so sad – to have lost your gift. I hope I don't lose mine."

"I don't think so. With you being able to do that little move without much concentration, you must have great skill. It'll take a lot to have you lose yours. I just wish that there were actual rocks to bend here. Now, I've got to make sure that I don't lose them. I'm practicing with pebbles that they gave me."

"Some fun you must have."

"Well it's better than staring at the walls."

"Yeah I guess your right. But what I can't understand is why she is so mad at everyone else."

"Well, you know that old guy that's always nice to everyone? It was rumor that she was once lovers with him. But then again, who knows why she would fall in love with a fire bender. They're all dogs."

"You've got that right. And not to mention _ugly_ – have you seen that scar on that prince's face? That's gonna stay there."

"Another story there too."

"Oh, really? Do tell." I said ready to hear some more of this history lesson.

"Others around here say that he had once challenged a master fire bender. Reason why? I do not know. But you know how the guy gets. So they two get into a fight and bang – there's his painful souvenir."

"Ouch."

"He had it coming. Oh, are you fighting with him any time soon?"

"Uh, yeah, tomorrow."

"I'll come by and watch. Did you ever notice that they never lock the doors at all?"

"Really? That's weird isn't it?"

"But, don't get any ideas. I tried escaping many times and they've always caught me."

"Damn."

"Shush! There are little ears around." She said as she darted her eyes toward the smaller kids. I laughed. Maybe kitchen duty wasn't much of hell today. Zuko was my living hell.

* * *

**So.. yeah I guess thats chapter 8 for you. Thank you for reviewing Chapter 7! I'm glad that a lot of people like it! And for those who are wondering, I'm thinking of getting Aang the others in here. I mean what kinda Avatar fanfiction without the avatar?**


	9. It's Not Easy

Chapter 9- It's Not Easy

Morning came… again on the steel ship. I woke to the knock on the door and Iroh's voice asking if I was awake.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Training happens at dawn." I groaned as I rolled out of bed. Why is this such a big deal?

"I'll be out in a little while."

"See you out. Zuko's been waiting and I have to say that it's not wise to keep him waiting for long." Zuko can just fuck his uncle. I tied my hair back and wiped the sandman's dust from my eyes. I was still a bit drowsy from sleep. I went to bed late last night. These fire benders could eat like you wouldn't believe.

And so I opened the door and walked out where Zuko was dueling with other fire benders. His uncle kept on shouting about his basics as he fought. But, I guess the shouting worked. He won, of course, and so Iroh scolds him.

"Here, she'll help me explain to you what I mean." Iroh grabbed hold of me and haves me sit on a cushion. "Now, listen. Fire bending comes from the breath and _not_ the muscle." Zuko didn't seem like he was listening even though he kept a straight face.

"Every bender has their own unique way to get their power. We get it from the breath. Water benders control their power with their emotion. Isn't that right?" Iroh asked as he looked down at me.

I nodded vigorously.

"- The earth benders as they deal with moving the rocks with their meditation and the air benders as they combine it with dance." Iroh concluded. "And so, remember my advice and practice."

Yup, here's my cue. Zuko steps back and gets ready. And so I stand across from him.

"And Zuko, remember what I've said: if you don't remember your basics, you won't get anywhere in a fight." Iroh said at the last minute.

And then out of nowhere, I heard "Yeah! Go kick his butt!" I turned around. It was Myra. Just like she said, she was there watching. I turned back to the fight and so we started to talk fancy.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Always am." What did that mean?

"Then, get ready to dance."

"Ladies first." As I willed the water to come from the side of the boat, Zuko had already started making his own spirals of fire. I worked quickly with making the water fly through the air and blocking his every attack. He then jumped so high that he actually blocked the sun a moment. I ran away losing my concentration of the water and slipped on the water as he came down with his fist.

Fine, if he was going to be this hard, then let's try some more tricks. I started to make the spheres that floated in the air and brought them raining down on him. He was quick to avoid all of them except one. The last I kept behind me. And as he sped forward I moved from the spot and the sphere had successively hit its target.

I heard Myra hoot in the back and I smiled at the now soaked Zuko.

"You should be ready for anything, Zuko." Iroh said as he stopped Zuko's angry advancement. "That's what any good warrior should expect. You still have to learn that. Your strength cannot be your only aspect. Sometimes thinking outside the box will help."

I had my back turned to them and was communicating with Myra. I was jumping around giddily as she was smiling and waving. And suddenly, she stopped and I put on a confused face. What's wrong? Why wasn't she talking to me? She pointed behind me.

I turned around seeing Iroh and Zuko puzzled at me. Zuko shook his head and Iroh turned around to get his tea muttering something I could not hear.

"Hey, it was a private conversation." I said defiantly

"Yeah." Zuko said before joining up with Iroh. I ran back inside the ship to talk to Myra.

"Hey hey hey!" I greeted her.

"Hey yourself! That was awesome!"

"Well, it was our job to whoop him. Why not do it right?"

Another voice behind me said, "Oh, so you've met our other guest." It was Iroh. "Hello there Myra. I see that you've been rooting Riena here this morning."

Myra nodded.

"I'm sure that you're still practicing your bending. Don't worry though, you still get your chance to – how you say – 'whoop' our prince." I froze and saw that Myra, too, had turn frigid. Maybe our voices were a bit too loud. He left and Myra smiled at me, embarrassed.

"Next time, we better be far away before we talk about someone." She said. I agreed with her. And speaking of the little devil, here he was. Zuko came walking past. He glanced at us and gave me a look. I looked backed as if asking what he meant. But, he didn't stop to give an answer. He continued on his way. As soon his figure had passed around a corner, Myra too had to leave.

"Sorry, I got to help out in the kitchen again. Nita's been gone lately and it's chaos." She waved good-bye as she ran down the stairwell. "I'll see you later 'Kay?"

"Sure." Now what was I going to do? I was going to be bored to death if I had nothing to do. But then again, I could try to escape. Even if Myra hadn't been successful, that was because she wasn't able to use her powers. But, I still could and no one had been able to defeat me. It was morning and everyone would still be eating and that would mean that Myra would have to stay late. I sighed and made my way back to bed.

I don't know how long it was until Myra finally showed up. It was late into the night and almost everyone was asleep.

"I hear that we're heading toward the Fire Nation." Myra said to make conversation.

"Really?" I got worried. It seems that getting home wouldn't be as easy as I suspected it to be. I started to walk back a forth.

"Yeah, I heard Zuko and Iroh talk about it. Their going to make a short cut through the islands of the Kaui and we'll be there in a week."

"Oh my…" I sat down from my pacing.

"What's up? Don't you want to get off this awful ship?"

"Yes, but I want to go home! How am I going to find my way back home if I'm stuck in a cold, dark dungeon?"

"Who says that it's going to be a dungeon? Remember the first time you got on? I thought that I would be a dungeon and be tortured, but look at us now? We're in our own rooms and being fed well. Huh?"

"Maybe… it may not be that bad I guess."

"It _won't _be. Don't worry, nothing can separate us. Not even that dork of a prince." I smiled to make her feel glad. But, being homesick was just the reasons. Sure, I wanted to see my family again and I would rather be staying home waiting for my father to come home, and I was actually missing Xiao. What am I saying? Xiao is Xiao he's a jackass. I shook my head of my thoughts and continued with my plan.

"Myra, we're getting out of here."

"Riena, I told you already: there is no escape."

"That's because you never got you use your powers. I could and we'll get out of here as quick as possible!"

"And how, do you propose, we'll get home?" I hesitated. I didn't think of that.

"By boat? I don't think I've seen any lifeboats on board and besides the whole ship guarded. I don't think we would get far."

I sighed. She was right.

"You know what? You're right. We'll just wait here then?"

"Don't worry; I've got a Plan B."


	10. Some Kid

Chapter 10- Cabbages

I stood at the steel rail of the ship and watched as we were stopping by one of the islands of the Kaui. The Kaui consisted of twenty five islands and each was named after the hours in a day. The twenty-fifth was one of wonder and so was not named. It was just forgotten. Myra beside me tried to keep her hair out of her face but had no luck.

"Here," I gave her a band I made when I was still learning to weave. I turned back to the island and saw that a small group of people were already gathered at the small port, gazing in wonder of the gigantic ship.

Suddenly, the ship stopped at a jerk and the bow of the ship opened to let out the fire benders. I looked out and heard one of them call out.

"Welcome to the thirteenth hour!" And soon the group of fire benders made their way into the island to get the supplies.

"Come on! That's our cue!" Myra pulled me into the ship and down the stairwell. We passed through a dimly lit hallway and out into the sunlight. I squinted as I looked around, but Myra didn't give me time to rest. She led me toward the traveling fire benders but didn't follow through. She turned sharply at a tree and soon we were at a clearing where a bunch of boulders lay.

"Yes! Earth!" She started to dash toward them. "Look at what I can do!" She held out her hands a fairly large rock in front of us. As she moved her hands upward, the rock did so. It hovered a little and she threw it against another bolder, which broke it into tiny pieces.

"Wow!"

"You're not the only one with skill you know." She began to levitate others when suddenly, she dropped all of them.

"You guys were supposed to stay in the ship!" We saw that it was Zuko. What the hell? Didn't the guy have a life than to stalk little girls?

"Were you following us?" I asked suspicious.

"No…. duh! I saw you guys sneak out and decided to follow, but I was a little…distracted."

"Distracted how?" Myra asked.

"Don't you be asking the questions. What were _you_ guys doing out after telling you stay on the ship?"

"We were bored. What did you want us to do?"

"Go gossip – do each other's hair – make up jokes. Do whatever you girls do."

"That is so stereotyping."

"I'm not a girl." He said flatly.

"Or so you think." I muttered so that Myra would hear. She bursted out laughing.

"What did you say?" He asked. Someone's pissed.

"Nothing, pony boy." Myra snorted.

"Po-ho-ho-ho-ho-ny boyyyyyyy!" Myra laughed. "Ah ha ha ha ha!"

"Are you saying that I'm not a man?"

"No, just saying that –"

"Zuko!" Well, well Iroh came to his rescue. "Zuko! We're all waiting to buy our wares." He looked at Myra and me. "And I thought you told me that they would stay in the ship?"

"Uncle I did –"

"Never mind that. Zuko, sometimes… you're just stubborn." Iroh said as he walked out.

"Hurry up and follow me –"Zuko addressed to us.

"Or what?"

"- _Or _else we'll all have fun setting aflame this entire village." Yup, that shut us up. "And don't think that you'll get your way when you two are under our control, or else, we could just toss you to the Unagi by the island of Kyoshi. It's not far off."

And so Myra and I walked silently behind him. Damn him…

We got to the village and a merchant was arguing with one of the fire benders. It was something about cabbages.

"NO WAY! These cabbages cost more than a measly bronze coin."

Zuko stood up to him so close that the merchant backed off. His hand grabbed the old man's throat and he started to gag.

"Now, will you give us the vegetables?" He held up a fist ready to strike him if he didn't get the answer he wanted.

"Go ahead. Take them…" The man rasped as he tried to get Zuko to ease his hold. Fucker… He wasn't kidding. But then again, what could we do? It'd be best if we just stayed silent. But it wasn't right –

"Hoy!" A stone hit Zuko in the back of his head. He looked at Myra and me. We shrugged at him.

"We didn't do anything."

"I did." A young girl stood at the forest's edge in water bender's clothes a few feet away from me. She was looking at Zuko with angry eyes when she was looking back. It seemed that she was arguing with another person in the bushes.

"I've got it." She said sternly at the invisible person. Zuko let go of the old man and he started to walk toward her. The old man lay on the ground gasping for breath.

"What are you doing!" I whispered to her. "You know who that is? – That's Zuko, and if you don't run now, you'll be dead!" She looked at me and was surprised that I too was wearing water benders' attire.

"Are you from the north pole?" She asked quickly.

"What?" Zuko was coming closer.

"Are you from the north pole?"

"Y-yes?"

"Silence!" Zuko yelled. He then raised the girl by the neck. I could see that she was frightened. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Yaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" I heard someone yell as a flash of orange and yellow jump out of the bushes. A bald kid with a staff jumped on top of Zuko making him fall and releasing the girl in blue.

"That's an air bender." Myra said in disbelief. "I thought that all of them were dead." What did that mean? I then got my answer. Myra and Zuko uttered it softly.

"The avatar."

* * *

**Well lookie here, it's the avatar. Surprise surprise!**


	11. Meet the Gang

Chapter 11- Meet the Gang

"The avatar – Are you telling me he's alive?" I asked Myra.

"Apparently." She said as she continued to stare at the funny bald kid with the staff.

"There's no way…" But I was soon proved wrong. As soon as those words escaped my lips, the boy whirled his staff around and around that he seemed to levitate – an air bender. As Zuko went on to wreak his vengeance on the little kid, I searched for that girl who asked if I was from the north pole. She was no where to be found and decided that there were more important things – like getting out of there.

"Myra," I whispered and nodded toward the woods, "Let's get out of here!" She nodded, understanding and so we both tiptoed into the forest, unknown to the rest of the fire benders. Wow, these people were easy to fool. And I felt kind of guilty leaving a little kid to fend of for himself, but if this truly was the avatar…

"R-Riena? Where are you going?" I was running back to where I left the future avatar.

"I'm going to help the air bender. Go and find that girl and I'll catch up!"

"No you're not, I'm helping too." She grabbed my hand and led me back to the village.

We made it just in time when the bald kid was on the ground, clearly hurt from falling. He twirled his staff again, absorbing the hot fire that Zuko repeatedly shot at him again and again. This _had_ to be the avatar, what kind of child prodigy was this? Myra headed off the opposite way.

I looked for water to throw and found pots that contained it by the side of a hut. I took it and waited until Zuko was in the right spot. Suddenly, Myra's boulders had come crashing down right next to Zuko.

"What the - ?" Zuko jumped back from the rocks confused. I hid behind the hut and brought the water to his face. He fell from the impact of water. "Uncle, their escaping." Myra and I ran out to the avatar. The kid was okay despite the scraped skin.

"You okay kid?" He groaned and touched his head before flinching.

"Okay, we're getting out of here." Myra grabbed the kid and the three of us disappeared from the woods. We were not free yet. After a while of running, Myra fell behind me. I turned around.

"Are you okay?" But when I got to the place where I heard her fall, she was not there. "Myra? Where are you?" The forest was quiet and I could hear the yells of the fire benders coming nearer. "Myra!" I whispered. Damn. My heart beated faster and faster with every passing moment. I could hear myself breathing rapidly. Come on. Myra, you can come out now!

Then suddenly, something grabbed me by the foot and I was in the arms of the girl and another bald boy.

"Who -?" I started and they both clasped their hands over my mouth. They signaled to be silent as we watched from the bushes, the fire benders running past. Zuko ran by, but suddenly stopped. He looked around waiting for something or someone to make a wrong move. Leaves rustled just a little way across from us. He then quickly burned the place where the leaves moved. There was no one there. The girl gasped and quickly corrected herself. Zuko faced our way and we all shrank back in our place. Don't come any closer. Don't come any closer –

"Zuko!" One of the men called and Zuko left. All of us sighed our relief. And now, I was going to find Myra. But, then again these were natives. Would they understand me?

"Um… my friend is lost. She… has… a little – small, bald kid with her?" I said hoping that they actually understood.

"That's Aang." The girl said.

"Oh! So you do understand me!"

"No… really? Come with us, we've got your friend." The boy next to me said sarcastically. I looked at him annoyed and cautiously stood up.

"Myra!" I hissed. "Myra, come out now!"

"Over here!" Myra's head popped out of the leaves. All three of us made our way. "Who are your new friends?"

"Oh! – Uh…"

"Katara", replied the girl.

"Sokka."

"Well, Katara and Sokka, it's clear that you're not from around here, but we are sort of in a predicament and we need to get out of here. But first," she held up the boy, "We've got to find out where _he_ comes from."

"He's with us," Sokka replied.

"Oh, so I guess we're not all at a loss. So can you guys help us?" The girl, Katara opened her mouth to reply, but then her companion stopped her.

"Why should _we_ help you?" Then Katara elbowed Sokka. He turned around to argue with her." What are you doing? – They could be the Fire Nation's spies."

"But," she looked down. "They've got…. Aang."

"Katara this is not time to be worrying about your boyfriend."

"He is NOT my boyfriend!" Something snapped sharply behind. I turned. Nothing was there. It was deathly quiet. The natural sound of birds and animals had died away and now, only silence remained.

"Shh," I said softly to stop the two's chattering.

"What's wrong?" Myra asked. I squatted down and signaled for the others to do the same. I look around while keeping as close to the ground as I could. Something moved ahead of us in a brush. Who was this stranger?

"There's something or worse, someone out there."

"Is it Zuko again?" I shrugged. "Can't that kid just let us go?"

"I don't think so. It's," I looked out again. The movement came closer. "It's coming closer. Now, we have to move. Myra, come with me. We'll –"

"I can water bend." Katara said.

"Are you good enough?"

"Kinda – sorta…" Not really, I suppose.

"Well, in that case, we don't have much of a choice." I looked back. It was getting nearer. "RUN!" I shouted and we all started running for the beach. I ducked under the leaves and jumped over the thick roots until we all were panting. Whatever was behind us was gone. We all looked back and waited for Myra. She soon emerged with the boy.

"And you leave me back there?"

"Sorry!" I put my hands to my hips and kept on breathing. We must have sprinted for a while there. Then suddenly a large hand grabbed me from behind.

* * *

**Yup, that's my first chapter with Katara and them. Now, i'm thinking of getting it close and personal with my two special characters. maniacal laughter. mwa hahahahahhaha!**


	12. The Prince, The Uncle, and The Gaylord

**Well, yeah. Here is another chapter. Sorry if it took so long to put up another chapter. Got a nasty writer's block here. Well, i hope you'll forgive me for the inconveniece and keep on reading!**

* * *

Chapter 12- The Prince, the Uncle, and the Gaylord.

"Did you really think that you could get away so easily?" I looked up, it was another fire bender. We were surrounded. Wherever we went, we were bound to run up to one. Maybe fire benders did take over the world. "And I see that you've brought us a gift."

The man walked over to the two kids in blue clothing. Sokka tried to hit him, but soon fell as soon as the, clearly older and more experienced, fire bender struck him down. He groaned in pain as he hit the ground. Katara moved to get away, but he soon grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Let...me...GO!" She struggled. Myra set the air bender down and started slapping his face. I could hear her pleading for him to wake up. After some time, it worked. He roused from his sleep.

"Wha-? Katara!" As he stood up, another fire bender grabbed him.

"Let them go." I said as I slowly had the water creeping up the beach behind the unknowing fire benders.

"Who are you to say so, my peachy water bender? Do you really think that water would save you and your little friends from death?" The man holding Katara asked. Katara elbowed him hard in the stomach. "Fucking little girl, you'll pay for that." He held up a fist and Katara cringed. His hand was about to come down but was stopped.

"Ah, Commander Zhao, how pleasant it is to see you here." I had heard that voice before, it was Iroh.

"Uh- G-General Iroh!" The commander stammered. And whenever there was Iroh, sure enough, Zuko was following. "And prince _Zuko_." I didn't like the way he addressed Zuko. Something happened between them, and well it only seemed natural to snoop.

"Commander Zhao." Zuko addressed. He soon looked past him and to our little group. I quickly turned to Myra to avoid his gaze. "And you _two_?"

"Oh you know them two? I had just caught them shortly after you arrived. Do you know them?" Zuko didn't answer.

"Yes, they're our hired hands." Iroh said in his place.

"How irresponsible, for a prince to find out that he had lost two servants – and two _pretty_ ones at that." Myra and I shared our snort/cough.

"It doesn't concern you with what I do with my servants. You have your own wives, go back home to them." Zuko answered.

"That is _enough_ Zuko." And to Zhao he said, "Thank you for finding them for us Zhao. Come along Riena, Myra."

"But, what about -?" I started. I looked back at Katara, Aang, and Sokka. What was going to happen with them? We couldn't possibly just leave them there.

"_Come._" Iroh commanded again. And so I reluctantly followed him. But suddenly he stopped. "Oh, Zhao, would you be as so kind to accompany us for dinner tonight?"

Zhao stopped short and then answered an affirmative. "And do invite those guests of yours. They must be starving." I sighed a relief. Maybe all hope was not lost for them.

"All right." He responded reluctantly.

"I'll expect you tonight then?"

"Yes sir."

And so we left them on the beach.

That night, we were getting the ship ready for the dinner and guess who got to do all the work? Myra and I carried a pail of water from the bottom of the ship to the top making sure that it was absolutely spotless. And quote "I should be able to see myself" from Zuko. (Sigh) There was no way to please him.

After a while, the job was done and we saw tiny lights flickering along the beach. Myra and I stood proud at our work. The place was spotless, well the floors were. Then suddenly, we saw footprints leading around the hallway. We followed them all the way toward the front where we saw Iroh and Zuko addressing Zhao.

"Good evening Commander." Iroh said in his happy voice.

"Good evening." He returned. Iroh nudged Zuko in the back and he too said good evening. Zhao looked around and smiled.

"It seems apparent that our little prince is growing up. I'm guessing that you've just tamed your little prisoners? Of course once you get more experience, you'll learn how to get your captives to fear the very presence of you." He turned, not letting Zuko answer, and brought the others in. Katara and Sokka looked worn out as they shuffled their legs toward the dining hall. Did something happen while we were away?

Myra and I sneaked off toward the other end of the hall. Commander Zhao, Katara, and Sokka went in and sat at the table. Zuko sat the end. Iroh sat to his right. Zhao sat at the other end. Did they always want a reason to fight? In the fireplace, a warm fire was burning. Then after they all settled down, a gong rang somewhere and food was set on the table.

As the food's aroma floated around, I could see that Sokka was looking hungrily at the platters. Katara on the other hand, had her mind somewhere else. Then it came to me. Where was our little bald friend? Zuko and Zhao tried so hard to avoid eye contact as if something would blow if it were to happen.

"So, I am guessing that you have found the avatar?" Iroh asked as sensing the silence. The flame in the fireplace started to dance wildly.

"Yes, we have. Now that you mention it, Zuko, when were you planning to get back to the Fire Nation?" Zuko looked up from his food and shrugged.

"Maybe later this summer?" He responded. The Fire Nation? Isn't that the place where my father was supposed to be? Could there be a chance that he would still be alive? Would he still be there?

"That is exactly the same time we're going!" Zhao said acting surprised. Was this guy gay or what?

"Then maybe you would like to join us in our voyage back?" Iroh asked. Never mind. I guess Iroh was.

"Sure, why not?" Zhao said. Hmm, something happening? I looked from Zhao to Iroh. Zhao was smiling, Zuko was picking at his food, and Iroh was drinking tea. Myra on my right was picking stuff out from her fingernails. A fire bender's life was confusing for me. Then suddenly, the fire started to get bigger and now seemed angry.

"There is no room here." Zuko said.

"Then I guess we'll have to make room. I'll go and order that we move our supplies to my ship and we'll just spend some _quality_ time then? I hope that your uncle will approve." Zhao looked up and Iroh nodded an approval. Hmm. _Quality time _huh? I looked at Sokka and Katara. Sokka's plate was now empty and he was snoozing peacefully. Katara didn't touch the food and was, like her brother, sleeping.

"Well, well, it looks like these too have had too much to eat." I cut in, hoping that I could find a better place to keep them. "I'll just move them into a room."

"You won't mind would you?" Iroh asked.

"Not at all." Zhao said as he started to take a swig of wine. He hiccupped and raised his glass. "MORE!" He bellowed to the servant carrying the urn of wine.

Myra came over to take Sokka. She had more muscle than I did and was able to carry him out the door. With me, I just shook Katara up and led her out. When we were all in a room, she began to worry.

"Where's Aang? Where is he?" Katara asked as if she was in a bad dream. Myra and I looked at each other.

"Wasn't he supposed to be with you?" Myra asked, yawning.

"Oh no! He's still in the ship."

"Don't' worry, he'll be okay." Myra assured her.

"No, he won't. I don't think that he'll be able to survive the night! You don't know what he did to us when you left. _Please_, we must get him!" If that didn't make us teary eyed, her eyes did. Mann, she must be really in love with this kid.

"Fine, fine." I said.

"_What!_ Are you crazy?"

"Well," I looked at her," After all this time, I thought you already knew _that _much." She shook her head. I mean, this was easy, get into the ship, get Aang, and go! We'll just use our powers and use some of our womanly powers -

"So, how are we supposed to get out and inside the other ship?"

* * *

**Lol. Some title i have up there.**


	13. Rescue: The Easy Version

Chapter 13- Rescue: The Easy Version

Soon, we were sneaking around the halls of the ship; Katara, Myra, and me. The hall that we were making our way down was strangely quiet. I don't know how long it has been since we left Zuko, but we were sure that he could handle himself. Unless Zhao was… drunk, then you've got something going there. And then, there it was: the door leading outside.

"Okay, we're almost out. Just stay behind me." I was about to make a dash to the door, when suddenly –

"And let me guess – we're all going out for fresh air?" Turning around, we grinned at our _wonderful_ prince.

"Yeah… if that's how it looks, then that's how it is." Myra pointed out, trying to cover up – badly.

"My uncle took in a worker, not an actress." He said flatly.

"We're going to get the avatar." I said. Then added, "Do you have a problem with that?" Zuko didn't say anything for awhile and just looked at me. I could feel my face reddening. What the hell was he looking at? I diverted my gaze at Myra, trying to avoid him.

"Then let's go. We're not going to get him standing here." He said and opened the door. Outside were two guards and he quickly dismissed them before waiting for us to come out.

"Do you think that it might be a trap? To kinda _catch us_ when we're least expecting it." Myra whispered to me as we slowly went toward him.

"Why would he do anything now? He knows that we could beat him."

"Are you sure? Or do you think that he might be waiting for the opportune moment to get us? _Or maybe_ he'll trap us in that ship when our back's turned and give us to that drunkard – I don't want to live with that guy! – I'm too young – _Or worse –_"

"Myra, Myra stop. Nothing's going to happen." I said to calm her down. Wow, can she imagine the worse or what? "We'll just go in and rescue Aang and get out."

"Are you coming or not?" Zuko called impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah we're coming." Myra replied. Katara followed us silently as we exited the boat.

Outside, the island was almost invisible if it weren't for the moon. It cast down a light that provided us a black and blue picture of the island and the ships. Zuko held a small firelight in his hands and made sure that we were following. The way to the other ship was longer than I expected. We were making our way along the beach when I noticed that the light that Zuko carried was gone and that we were stranded in the dark.

"Zuko, where are you?" I said out loud. What was he up to?

"See? – I told you. It was a trap!" Myra whispered to me.

"Don't be silly –"I turned suddenly. I felt something was behind us. In the brush, a few feet away, I could feel something was there. Was it the thing that was following us earlier? From the place we were staring at, something growled. Myra and I scanned the area we heard the growling coming from. Our eyes flew wildly trying to find out what it was in the darkness. Katara clung on to us.

"What do you think it is?" She asked.

"Nothing we can't fight." Myra stood ready for whatever would lunge out at us. I steadied the water. Then, it came. The leaves rustled and out came… Zuko.

"Whoa! What's wrong with you?" He said puzzled.

"Don't you play confused with us!" Myra said, angry. "What were you thinking; playing 'monster'? You scared the heck out of us!"

"Oh that." Zuko chuckled. "I was wondering when you were going to loose your minds. Fortunately, it didn't take long." I feel Myra fuming. She was about to say something when Katara pointed out:

"There it is." Lights flickered through the leaves and as we walked further on, we at our destination.

Zhao's ship was bigger and somewhat better than Zuko's. It appeared to be cleaner from the outside and had lights from the fire that the guards carried. Zuko went up to the ship and a guard looked down.

"Who's there?" He said shining a bright light at us. "And what do you want?"

"It's your prince. Now open up! I don't need to tell you why I'm here!" Zuko yelled back.

"Oh sorry! It's just my job." He opened the bow of the ship and we all went inside. Unlike Zuko's boring ship, inside was a group of entertainers. All of them naturally fire benders. They all looked gloomy as if all of their happiness were gone. As soon as they saw Zuko, all were bowing. We passed by silently.

"Some happy troopers we have." I said sarcastically.

"Can't you tell? They're all afraid. No doubt Zhao hurt them." We looked at them again. If their pain hadn't shown on their face, then the bruises and the scratches on their arms and legs would tell us the whole story. We needed to get Aang out of their fast.

Zuko walked up to a guard holding a whip. He stood up straight as soon as Zuko addressed him.

"Guard, where do you keep your prisoners?" The man pointed down the hall.

"The second door to your left. But, I must ask, why –"

"Don't. It will be better that way."

"Sir!" He saluted and we left. As soon as we opened the door a boy flew out of the room. Clearly, he was feeling better.

"Aang! You're alive!" Katara ran to him as soon as he landed on the floor. The two hugged as if they hadn't seen each other for years. Ahh, young love! Nah – the two can't possibly be _that_ love sick. Could they?

"Come on you two, we've got to get you out of here, before Zhao wakes up?" Zuko said he looked around.

"Wakes up! What did you guys do to him?" Myra asked bewildered.

"A few strong drinks here and there – no harm done."

"A few?"

"Okay, maybe a lot. He got a bit tipsy. But the point is that we safe for now and we have to get out now before he suspects anything."

Why is it that the way back is always shorter than the way there? We were back at Zuko's ship and found it the same as we left it. We snuck Aang in as if nothing had ever happened and pushed Zhao out the door.

"Thanks for the food." He said before he let and walked the way back. After his fading figure, Zuko immediately ordered that we leave the island as fast as we could and so the ship quickly disappeared into the night. Surprisingly, tricking Zhao into getting Aang was easy. I wonder how long it will take for Zhao to notice his disappearance – after the collapse … hangover… and the blinding morning light.

But, was this little boy more important to save than those entertainers?

* * *

**Well.. yeah. How's that for a chapter? Now... what to do next... hmm.**


End file.
